Beautiful little drawings
by pookieortega
Summary: Many one shots based off of bigbigbigday006 on tumblr. I saw all these beautiful little drawings and decided to make one shots out of them. Some may be rated M but only a few.
1. 18 19 20

Hello everyone! So this story is a series of one shots based on the cartoon pictures by bigbigbigday006 on tumblr. I fell in love with these drawings and it gave me an idea. I suggest you look them up on tumblr or on pinterest. They truly are amazing. I'm going to try to go in order, but some might be a little out of order because of time lapse in them. So yeah. Please enjoy! Don't forget to review!

18

Katniss pov.

My name is Katniss Everdean. I'm 18 years old. I was in the hunger games twice. I was the mockingjay. I killed Coin. Snow is dead. Prim is gone. My mom is gone. Gale is gone. Peeta was gone, but he's returned...

I look out the window. An hour ago I saw him planting primroses. He's gone now. He's at his home. Alone. His family is all gone because of me. But I can't leave him alone. There's something that makes me still want to see him, even though I'm almost positive he doesn't even love me any more.

I find myself walking to his house and end up sitting in front of a tree on his front yard. I sit there trying to decide whether to go up to his door, or to run and hide forever.

I slowly get Ulf Rom my spot and look from his house to mine. When finally I make my mind up and start for my destination. I knock three times, then wait for him to answer. The door opens a few minutes later and Peeta stands behind it.

"Katniss,"he says. He has dark circles around his eyes that match mine. Along with his scars and nightmares. I know we both look like hell. He wraps his arms around himself and says,"you haven't been sleeping well..."

"Yeah. Neither have you."

"It's been hard..."

"Yeah, it's been hard for me too..."

"Would you like some tea?" He asks.

I nod and he motions for me to come in. His house is very messy, I'm guessing from his flashbacks. We sit down at his table where he pours two cups of tea. I put a few lumps of sugar in mine, but he doesn't put any. He never has.

"You never pit sugar in your tea..."I say.

"Yeah, you remembered."He says with a small smile.

19

It's a warmer night, so Peeta and I have decided to camp in our backyard. We both lay in our sleep clothes though it's not dark yet. I have on a loose shirt and a pair of underwear, where Peeta is in only his underwear.

I lean over and kiss his nose, which makes us both smile. My lips move down to his for a sweet kiss until I start to tickle him. He laughs and squirms as I tickle him. He lays there breathing hard and trying to catch his breath while I get up and run. He laughs and says,"oh no you don't!"and quickly gets up. I hear his loud tread behind me as I run.

I could easily out run him but I let him catch me. He throws me over his shoulder,smiling in victory, both of us laughing as he carries me to our blankets. He starts to tickle me as soon as I touch the floor.

I laugh and squirm too until he stops and kisses me on the lips. My breathing is hard and I just smile at him and he asks,"you love me. Real or not real?"

"Real."

* * *

Peeta pov

I wake up to find that Katniss is no longer next to me in bed. I look at the calendar and realize that it's my birthday today. How old am I turning? Oh yeah, I'm turning 19. I don't feel 19, I feel 47.

After using the bathroom, I make my way to the kitchen. I can smell something cooking. Bacon. I love bacon. I walk down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. What I see is not what I'm expecting. On the counter sits Katniss, faxing the arch. She is only wearing her underwear.

I know my cheeks are bright red and my moth hangs open as a gasp escapes my mouth. I try not to look at her exposed breasts and only at her face. She smiles at me and climbs off the counter.

She sexily walks over to me and presses herself against me. Then she leans up and kisses me. He places my hands right over her breasts, which I'm definitely not expecting. I've never seen so much of her, let alone touched her. She runs her hand through my hair and says,"happy birthday, Peeta."

20

Katniss pov

Peeta and I lay in the meadow looking up at the clouds. I love being out here with him. He always holds me and kisses me until I feel like I'm flying. The fall breeze blows upon us, causing leaves to fly near us. I'm curled up to Peeta's side and I have my head laying on his strong chest.

He reaches down to kiss me. I smile up at him and kiss him back. A leaf blows into his hair, getting caught in his curls. I pick it out of his hair and flick it away from us. Soon we end up falling asleep like that. My safely in his arms. Him protecting us.

It's just about dinner time when we wake up.

I lead him back home, our hands linked together. Right before we get to where the fence was, I catch sight of a bright yellow dandelion. I pluck it from the ground and hand it to Peeta, my dandelion. He smiles at me and kisses me on the lips saying,"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too, my dandelion."


	2. Nights

So this one might not be as long. Some of them might come out short, some long. I also take requests. If there's one that you think should go next in the timeline, then tell me which one and I'll be sure to create one for it. This one I just kind of picked because it seemed fitting. PLEASE REVIEW!

Normal nights

On normal nights, Peeta and I climb in bed and he holds onto me tightly. He chases all the nightmares away with his embrace. Because that's what we do. We help each other. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his familiar heartbeat. The rhythm is calming and it lulls me to sleep.

And when I wake up in the middle of the night, it's still there. Ready to comfort me. Whether he realizes it or not, Peeta comforts me without trying. All I need is to be in his arms, and everything is okay. It's like there's no fear. It's like there's no horrors. It's just us.

Bad nights

On bad nights, we wake each other up. My thrashing and screams sometimes wake Peeta up. Sometimes he's awake because of his own nightmares. On nights when I wake up to find Peeta frozen in fear, I wake him up until he realizes that it was just a nightmare, in which I hold him so that he doesn't fall to pieces before me. Sometimes I cry into his chest because it's just so painful, and sometimes he cries into mine.

Either way, we are both there to comfort each other. We are there to hold each other together. To try to erase the trauma that we went through. To escape the horrors that wrack our nightmares every time. But that's just what we do, we help each other.

Good nights

On good nights, we lay in each other's arms, naked. A smile is plastered to both of our faces, our hair a mess. We lay, exhausted from our activities, as we fall into a dreamless sleep. I usually lay on top of Peeta, his arms wrapped around me. His gentle fingers caressing my back. I press kisses to his chest, that lays under my head. The comforting smell of our love making and his smell of cinnamon and dill, fill my nose.

Each caress of his comforts me. Because that's what we do. We help each other.

Summer nights

On summer nights, we lay sprawled out across our bed. The covers are either at the foot of the bed or on the floor. Sometimes I'm sprawled out across Peeta. Both of us are sweaty and hot from the heat, something that even having the window open can't help. Most of the time we'll sleep in only our underwear, sometimes nothing, and other times I'll at least have underwear and a shirt on. But most of the nights during summer, I sleep still touching Peeta because I need to know that he's still here comforting me, and I him.

Because that's what we do. We help each other.


	3. PM CL NU MC

Pearl mishaps

* * *

Peeta pov

"No! No! Where is it?!"I hear Katniss saying. When I turn the corner, I see her on her hands and knees looking for something on the floor.

As I walk, something catches my eye. I think it's what Katniss is looking for, so pick it up. That's when I realize what it is. The pearl.

"Oh! You found it!"she says happily, relief flooding her face.

"You...You kept it?"

"Of course I kept it!"she says as she stares at it in her hand,"it fell out of my pocket yesterday."

I can't help but love her even more. Every day she does something that makes me fall harder and harder for her. She hugs me and says,"it kept me sane while you were gone."

A week later (Katniss pov)

I go to grab the pearl from the dresser, but realize it's not there. I search and search everywhere but I can't find it. Panic sets in as I run around trying to find it.

"Not again?!" That's when Peeta walks in.

He stands right next to me, and when I look up, I see what's in his hand. It's a necklace and on it is the pearl. I'm speechless as I look at it. I hug him like my life depended on it and kiss him saying,"thank you, Peeta."

* * *

Cat love

* * *

Peeta pov

As I stand in the kitchen baking, Katniss walks in to grab something to eat before she goes hunting. She calls Buttercup and tells him to go hunt. I watch from the window as she walks to the forest and as the cat goes out and just rolls around in the grass. It makes me laugh that that cat just goes out to do that.

Soon he hops up on the windowsill and meows at me.

"Back so soon, huh?"I ask the cat.

He jumps down from the window and circles around my legs. I laugh and pat the counter. He jumps up and sits by me. I take the left over bits of ham from the omelets this morning and feed it to him.

"No more after this,"I tell the cat as he scarfs down the meat. Then after I clean the kitchen, I make my way to the couch and pick up the book that I've been reading. Buttercup sits next to me and starts to meow at me until I pet him. He steps on my lap and tries to push the book out of the way so that I'll pet him more. When he's satisfied enough, he rolls over onto his back and I scratch his tummy as I read.

Later when Katniss returns, she finds me with Buttercup curled up on my shoulders.

"You two have fun lovin' up on each other?"she asks as she looks at up. I just smile and pet Buttercup. She goes to pet him, but he hisses at her.

"I'll still cook you,"she says grumpily.

* * *

National underwear

* * *

Peeta pov

I wake up gasping from a dream.

"What?! What is it? What's wrong?!"Katniss asks me as she sits up too, scared that it was a nightmare or a flashback.

"We made out on the beach in the Quarter Quell, real or not real?"I ask,"like seriously made out..."

"Real. Uh, that was kinda fun,"she says matter of factly,blushing but smiling.

"...in our underwear."

"I forgot about that part..."she says looking down.

"...on national television."

Her eyes widen in realization. We both wrap our arms around our knees, our eyes wide, and our cheeks flushed.

"Oh God."Katniss whispers.

* * *

Messy curls

* * *

Katniss pov

"I think it's time. It's been a year."Peeta says one morning.

Oh no, not this again.

"Just because YOU'RE ready, doesn't mean I'M willing!"

"Do this and I'll make you a 3-tier cake. It's no big deal."

Why can't he understand!

"No bribes! And this is a big deal!"

"Oh c'mon Katniss! I can't do it myself, I'm not that flexible!"

I shake my head.

"Just cut my damn hair!"

"No! Those curls are mine!" I yell out.

A/N so this had a bunch of short ones.I think the next one might be pancake themed.


	4. pancakes- I C L Y M

Katniss pov

Whenever Peeta and I have sex, we always end up eating pancakes. Whether it's us eating it after or if he wants me to do it, he'll make me pancakes. Haymitch has caught onto our 'pancake' thing because whenever he comes over for breakfast and I'm eating pancakes, he always leaves.

One time I was sitting there eating pancakes, Peeta sitting beside me smiling at me as I happily eat them. Haymitch had walked in a and saw that I was eating pancakes and walked away saying,"don't say anything, just close your window."

Another time I woke up, I was naked and the bed was cold. Peeta wasn't there. I pulled up the blanket with me as I walked to the dresser and put on one of Peeta's shirts and my underwear. When I got downstairs, I found Peeta cooking. I walked up behind him and asked,"what are you doing?"

"Making you pancakes."

I wrapped my arms around him and jumped on his back saying,"don't EVER go away."

He just smiled at me and said,"I'll never go away."

And then another time I had told Peeta that since it was hot that I was going to shave my legs. He baked me a whole tableful of pancakes.

* * *

You can't cook...

Peeta pov

When I walk into the house I hear the smoke alarm going off. I run into the kitchen in search of Katniss. She's trying to fix whatever she was attempting to make but it's too late and too burnt.

"Help!"she says as she tries to put out the fire in the pan. I take it from her and throw it in water.

"You can't cook,"I say.

You get distracted easily...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katniss pov

When Peeta and I decided to move in together, we decided to move into his house. All the boxes are finally filled and we pick them up. Peeta goes outside to grab more boxes while I start to move the boxes, but when I go out, he's looking at a butterfly.

"A-little-help!"I say as I fall and boxes drop.

"Damn it Peeta! You get distracted easily!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You kick...

Peeta pov

I sit on the couch watching the news while Katniss lays beside me reading a book. Every time something interesting happens she gets excited or shocked and kicks me. I continue to move her foot but she keeps kicking me.

"Katniss, stop kicking me!"I say.

"Sorry," she says not looking away from her book. Five minutes later she kicks me again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You snore...

Katniss pov

Normally Peeta doesn't snore too bad, but after sex or whenever he is extremely tired he snores terribly loud. I lay there in his arms with him snoring loudly in my ear. I try to reposition myself away from him but his snoring is so terrible.

The next morning when I tell him he says,"I do not snore."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I couldn't love you more...

Katniss pov

Peeta and I hold out the toast that we toasted.

"You can't cook."He says.

"You get distracted easily."

"You kick,"he says.

"You snore."

Then together we say,"I couldn't love you more." And then he leans forward and kisses me.


	5. Baby?

Baby?

Peeta pov (all of it is going to be Peeta pov)

Katniss and I lay in bed, her lips on mine, my hand on her hip. I reach for her shirt as she reaches for mine. Then she reaches for my sleep pants and removes them. Finally when we are both in only our underwear I ask her a question that has been wracking my thoughts for a long time.

She goes to take off my underwear, but before she does I stop her.

"Katniss...I know that this is a hand subject, but I was wondering if-if we could have a baby? If we could make a baby..."

"What? No..." She says looking down and shaking her head. Then she gets up and crawls to the closet, where she locks herself in. I sigh and put my pants back on. Then I decide to turn off the light and crawl back in bed. It's best to just leave her alone right now. But I'm not completely discouraged by her answer. I will ask again. I will have kids eventually. I won't give up.

* * *

As we walk down town to the hob, we see a lady who obviously is pregnant. As I look at her I can't help but imagine Katniss pregnant. I can imagine her stomach expanded because of the child within her. My child within her. She would look so perfect. So beautiful.

"Katniss,"I start,"I think we should have a baby." She glances over at the pregnant lady. I follow her gaze and then look her in the eyes.

"Ermm..."She says looking away from the pregnant lady.

She doesn't reply to me.

* * *

We stand in the bakery, Katniss eating cheese buns, sitting on the counter as I talk to customers and give them their orders. That's when one of my regulars comes in with her baby girl. She has dark blue eyes and brown hair. It's what I would imagine our kid looking like.

"Can I hold her?"I ask her.

"Of course!" She says picking up the baby from her carrier, it giggles and smiles in her arms. She hands her to me and I call for Katniss to come over.

"Look at this baby!"I say holding her up to Katniss. I see something in her eyes as she looks at the baby. "Oh!"she says looking at her.

"Do you want to hold her?"I ask.

"No, I'll just watch you."

"Okay,"I say as I look at the baby. I'm getting somewhere at least with this.

* * *

We lay in the meadow, looking up at clouds. I hold her hand in mine and bring it up to my lips and kiss it.

"Katniss, will you have a baby with me?" I say, I look into her eyes and see a hint of a smile on her face.

"...Okay."

I'm shocked by her answer. She smiles at me and I instantly hold her and kiss her. "Thank you so much, Katniss! I love you so much!" She smiles so brightly as I roll on top of her and make out with her.

Then right there in the meadow we make love in the grass and flowers.

* * *

I finally get off of work and get home. We have been trying for a baby for months. It's been a lot of work. Every chance we get we try for one but it's just not happening. I know Katniss is losing hope, but I still want to try. I'm not going to give up.

I start to unbutton my shirt and lay down on the bed. I'm really exhausted.

Katniss walks out of the bathroom but I just lay there. "Katniss, I really don't think I can have sex today-"

"There's no need."She says.

"What?"I say sitting up, worried that she's given up.

"-because, I'm pregnant."

"What? We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." She says hugging me, my hand on her stomach.

* * *

(This takes place within the last story, obviously before the baby.)

Oven's Ready

Peeta pov

Delly and I sit on the bottom steps of my porch. "So, how's the whole 'baby making' thing going so far?" She asks. Delly is my best friend and has been for a long time. She knows a lot about what goes on in my life. Actually, she knows a little too much, like all my embarrassing moments.

"It's good, I mean the sex is great! But it's weird...there's a schedule."

As if on cue, Katniss steps out from the front door and yells out,"Peeta! The capitol thingy says uh...the oven's ready?"

I go to reply but Haymitch yells from his spot on his porch,"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR BABY MAKING!"

"SHUT UP HAYMITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING!" Katniss yells back.

"YOUR CODE WORDS ARE TERRIBLE!"

"MY CODE WORDS ARE NOT TERRIBLE!"

"YES THEY ARE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE SAYING 'HEY! COME HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

"GO BACK TO DRINKING HAYMITCH!"

"AFTER THIS I WILL HAVE TO! YOU BETTER CLOSE YOUR WINDOWS!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE AREN'T THAT BAD!"

"THE HELL YOU ARE!"

I sit there with my face in my hands, completely embarrassed.

"Neighborhood's gotten loud." Delly says with a laugh.

I groan and continue to have my face in my hands.

"Come on Peeta," Delly says,"I think you better go in there before Katniss gets her bow and shoots Haymitch."

"GO WALLOW IN YOUR DRINKS!" She yells at Haymitch.

"OH, JUST GO AND HAVE YOUR SEX, IT WILL MAKE YOUR MOOD BETTER!"

I groan and get up,"bye Dells."

"Have fun, Peeta." She says laughing,"don't be too loud!" I just blush even more and shake my head.

I take Katniss' hand and lead her into the house away from Haymitch.


	6. pregnant katniss

Katniss pov 8 months pregnant

I groan as I get up. I have to pee again, of course! I hate being pregnant. I always either have to pee or I'm hunger, or I'm tired! Not to mention the fact that I'm huge! Peeta says I 'glow' but I just think I'm fat and useless.

When I get downstairs, I realize how hungry I am. So I make my way to the cabinets. I open up the cabinet, but as soon as I try to reach for something, my stomach gets in the way and I can't get to it. I keep trying and trying but the only thing that happens is my stomach that bangs against the counter. I deflate in defeat and decide to go to something else.

"What sounds good baby?" I ask looking at my enlarged stomach.

"Hmmmm..."I say as I look around. Then a thought pops into my mind.

"Ice cream."

I make myself a huge bowl of ice cream and moan in delight as I eat it.

I don't even hear Peeta come into the kitchen until I hear laughter from behind me. I freeze and turn to look at him with the spoon still in my mouth. He laughs even harder which ends when I throw the spoon at him.

"Hey!"he says still laughing.

I give him a scowl which he just laughs and comes to hug me. I push him away but he places his hands on my shoulders then embraces me. He kisses my cheek and then places a hand on my stomach.

"So, uh, why are you eating ice cream in the morning?"

"Because I couldn't reach the cereal over my stomach..."

He resists laughing but he does smile. I sigh and say,"being pregnant sucks!"

"I know it sucks, but-"

"No you don't! You don't have to carry a baby in your womb for nine months and then push it out of your vagina painfully!"I yell.

"Okay, okay,"he says raising his hands defensively,"so I don't know what that's like, but I'm here for you. Always. "

I close my eyes and place my hand on my temples. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's okay."He says and kisses me again. I stand up and pick up my spoon so I can eat my ice cream. I smile at Peeta and he gets down on his knees. He has his head near my stomach and kisses it. I'm only in a bando and a maxi skirt so my stomach is exposed.

He leans forward to kiss it saying,"hi baby. It's daddy."

I love it when he talks to the baby. It makes my heart sing. I kiss his forehead and he smiles up at me. Then he goes back to talking to the baby.

He places a hand on my stomach and I feel the baby go wild.

"Whoa!"he says laughing,"someone is ready to run! I don't think you should kick mommy so much. It's not very nice, although I love to feel you move. I love you so much."

"We love you too."I say.

"I can't wait til you're born."

* * *

Katniss pov

After hours of pain, profanity spit from me to Peeta, and a lot of pushing, Willow Primrose Mellark is finally born. I cried holding her. We both cried. She was born with my hair and Peeta's eyes.

I sit on the bed, Peeta is right next to me, his arms wrapped around Willow and I as we watch her sleep. She's so precious. Peeta kisses my forehead and says,"I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Peeta."I say.


	7. Baby days

Peeta pov

The next day after Willow is born, everyone come to see her. I've only held her once, that was right after she was born, but other than that, I haven't really gotten to hold her. Delly coos as she holds her. "She's so adorable! Oh my God, Peeta I'm so happy for you!"

I keep trying to ask if I can hold her, but Delly just won't shut up and goes on and on! So I give up and decide to got get something to drink. When I come back,Mrs. Everdean is holding her. I can't take her away from her because she's my mother-in-law. I sigh and go talk to Delly, which was a bad idea. I love Delly, but she can be loud and obnoxious. And she is very social, too social sometimes.

When I get away from Delly, I findHaymitch holding Willow out saying,"why am I holding this?"

I go to get her but Katniss takes her so she can feed her. When finally she is done feeding her, I take her and hold my beautiful baby. She coos in my arms and reaches for my finger. I kiss her forehead and hold her to me.

That's when Delly comes up to me.

"Can I ho-"

"NO!"I say and then smile at my beautiful baby. I've been waiting to hold her all day.

* * *

Katniss and I sit on the bed with Willow in our arms when Buttercup hops up on the bed and sits by us. He meows at me and the curiously looks at the baby. Then he sticks his paw out and puts in on her head.

He meows at her and circles over to my side. I scratch his head which causes him to purr.

"Do you think he likes the baby?"I ask.

"Not as soon as she starts to walk." She says.

* * *

Katniss pov

I'm looking for Peeta when I see something out of the window. I see his bright blonde hair shinning with the sun. I see him laying under the tree in the backyard with Willow on his chest. She sleeps peacefully with Peeta.

I smile at him and think how wonderful of a father he is.

I watch from the window as they sleep. After I make lunch, I take our plates outside and set mine on the ground next to him and then shake him awake. She opens his eyes, dazed and confused until he sees his surroundings. He smiles at the baby, still peacefully asleep in his arms, and then me.

I hand him his plate and after we eat, I curl up with them.

We all end up sleeping peacefully in our backyard until one ofHaymitch's geese gets out and wakes us up with a loud honk. I hold the baby, trying to calm her, while Peeta chases after the goose. When comes back, he takes Willow in his arms and decides that maybe we should nap inside.

As we lay in bed, I thank God for my beautiful healthy baby, and my wonderful loving husband.


	8. the end

So I've decided to not go on with this story because honestly it's not doing well and I want to focus on my other stories. Plus the chapters are hard to make long so I've decided to end it. I thank all of you who gave it a try. I will however try to add some of those pictures into my other stories. Thank you!


End file.
